lucidstuckfandomcom-20200213-history
Nightmare's Order
“What is the group name of the Prince's private elite soldiers?” - DVG quizzes Garreth Nightmare's Order is the official name of the twelve children dressed as Grim Reapers . Before their official title was introduced they were known as "the shadow children" and "kid reapers". The Reapers seem to be familiar with the guardians , but withhold to what extent. They were "saved" one at a time by Nightmare in their past and were given purpose by serving him or would otherwise eventually mutate into one of the many creatures that roam the realms. None of the children know Nightmare’s name , and refer to him only as ‘leader’ and ‘boss’, and it’s been stated numerous times that while they are there to serve both Derrick and Lucia , they mostly catered to assist her as her helpers . It’s later revealed that this is because their actual mission is to stop the construct, and for that they need to find the princess, with sticking close to Lucia being the best bet to accomplish this goal . Bane , however, seems to have a different mission than the rest of them. 'Reapers ' 'Male' * Ghen * Medo * Kira * Odin * Bane * Tobi ''' Female''' *Veneri *Itamie *Pechal *Misery *Wynter *Narren Recruiting and Initiation All of the reaper children were souls that have become lost in the dream realms, but had not yet fully turned into monsters at the time of their recruitment . All of them were found by Nightmare himself. After each child has agreed to follow him, they are taken to their group’s hideout , where an Initiation ceremony is held, they receive their robes, a new name and other children teach the new recruits the basics about LOMAM . Nightmare also personally provides further information on the dream realm'’s lore to those that are interested in it . The first of them to be recruited was Ghen , with the last one being either Veneri or Misery . Not all of them know or understand their circumstances , and have forgotten much of their past lives to the point that some cannot recall it at all, or no longer know the names of or remember what certain things and objects were. They avoid talking about their pas t in general since it can be an upsetting topic. It’s been implied that not all of the reaper children are already dead , though how trustworthy this statement is is unknown at this time. Weapons and Uniform While resembling the classic reaper’s outfits one would expect from a Halloween costume , their shrouds and mask have some sort of camouflage effect that grants them a low profile against weak monsters and seems to cloak their aura , and their masks provide them with better night vision than the average. The types of damage in the skull masks they sport reflect their gender . Boys receive broken or cracked skull masks while girls receive scratched or scarred masks , other than that, their clothes and weapons are exactly the same. It seems that the cracks in the masks are the weakest spots and attacking them there will result in critical hits . These robes they wear are made of a shadow material that grants them some light defense, the ability to hide in the dark and turn invisible at will. It also provides them with access to the outposts and forts by default , without needing to be added to any of the guardian’s party. The children have been expressively instructed on not removing or sharing with anyone their robes, masks and weapons since, should they remove them, they would begin to mutate again . However they can accept and use additional weapons and armor, though they will have to use the latter underneath heir robes. Only reaper children are able to use the shrouds effectively, dreamers, monsters or any other creatures would have no use for them . Traits and Abilities All the children know basic restoration techniques, have the ability to heal each other and other dreamers for +50hp per turn and have been taught how to pass through different levels of darkness .They have varying combat prowess , with the eldest being the strongest and the youngest the weakest, and they are capable of becoming stronger over time the same way normal monsters would, though their robes make this process happen more slowly. Some of the reaper children have the ability to make teamwork attacks, but not all, since the youngest members would lack the coordination for it. So far only Black Harvest (Itamie +Medo ) and Shrouded Death (Pechal +Kira ) are known to exist. Friendly fire is turned off between the reaper children, however they can harm and be harmed by others. If killed, the children do not go to deeper levels, but die permanently , leaving exquisite souls behind. Depending on at what point of their mutations they were recruited, their human appearance may have suffered alterations, though they still breathe . When a reaper kid is in the near vicinity, a slight chill can be felt. It’s possible all reaper children only have one item slot by default, as seen when four reapers were only able to carry three items . This is likely because Veneri’s item slot was already taken. Any reaper kid in the vicinity can be summoned by shouting ‘Boo’. They will respond to this even if they are not sure who made it , provided there are means for them to reach the place and enough room for them to fit. A reaper’s appearance will cause any nearby lights to go off. It’s unknown if the ‘Boo’ call relates to Lucia in any way, but that is what, supposedly, was found in a message she left in her ‘suicide’ note). There is another way of summoning them, initially Lucia having refused to reveal it . Besides "BOO", which summons any reaper within earshot even across darkness levels, up to 15 levels up or down, and which can also be used to summon reaper kids by name, there are a few other commands the reaper kids will follow. "TRICK" summons reapers who have been ordered to tail the player but keep out of sight, to attack a designated target, then vanish out of sight. "TREAT" summons the hidden reapers to quickly perform their healing cantrip and vanish afterwards. The last phrase "Death says payment is due" has yet to be given an explanation, Lucia noting that she felt "haunted" when she first heard it. Only up to four reapers at a time will jump out in order to avoid mishaps, but all 12 can be asked to tag along. Trivia *Nightmare's Order was suggested by Phoenix Wright's command. *While the children often refer to each other as siblings, none of them are actually related to each other , and not all of the children are native to LOMAM . *The reaper children come from the Death Valley . *In their Tales of the Abyss entry, it’s been stated that their group has disbanded long since . *Their clubhouse may only exist outside of the construct leaving them unable to contact their leader. *The Outpost guardians have confirmed that while they do have information on the reaper children, they know this information to have been tampered with so they cannot vouch for its accuracy. *Vorrus was given one of these robes to wear, but decided not to and thus began to mutate. It’s unknown at this time how she got access to the forts without being in possession of one, but it may be because by dream mechanics, she was also considered as ‘Lucia’ at the time. *It’s been confirmed by the intrepidPioneer in past Q&As that: **All 12 of the reaper children have black hair and are between 5’3 and 5’7 . **Ghen was the oldest of the reaper kids at age 16 when alive, and all the other ones were younger than that age. **It seems that it’s the shadow properties of the fabric rather than the shape itself that allows the children to retain human form, since it’s been stated that if it were possible to make a tent out of it, the children would be able to remove them without any negative effects. **All of the reapers were gathered after the creation of the construct. **The children could swap masks if they wished to which means that only their uniforms should not be shared; or that they can share them amongst other reaper children but not guardians/monsters/other. Category:Nightmare's Order Category:Allies